<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alphabet Soup (Vagabond) Tsume by TheRainRogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568774">Alphabet Soup (Vagabond) Tsume</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue'>TheRainRogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet Soup [✓] [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wolf's Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had known Tsume for a long time.</p><p>Long enough to know that he was a vagabond. No matter what the habitat, no matter what the conditions, he never stayed in one place for too long; he was always wandering from place to place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsume (Wolf's Rain)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphabet Soup [✓] [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anime, Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alphabet Soup (Vagabond) Tsume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Genre</strong>: Fluff ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Word Count</strong>: 378 ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Pairing</strong>: Reader x Tsume ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>World</strong>: Anime, Wolf’s Rain ☁</li>
</ul><p>━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━</p><p>[ <strong>V</strong> is for <em>vagabond </em>]</p><p>You had known Tsume for a long time.</p><p>Long enough to know that he was a vagabond. No matter what the habitat, no matter what the conditions, he never stayed in one place for too long; he was always wandering from place to place. A loner, not wanting to be tied down to any one or any place for any reason.</p><p>Of course, you knew the reason behind this, but none of that mattered. At least, not to you. To him, it mattered a lot.</p><p>Tsume had been a vagabond since birth and he always would be. There was no changing the lone wolf. Even after he became friends with Kiba and the others, he was still a loner, only going with them because they promised him what he had been after since his eyes first opened; paradise.</p><p>As the old saying goes, <em>‘You can lead a horse to water, but you can’t make him drink’</em>.</p><p>Tsume sat atop a stone pillar in the desert, the moonlight shining down on him. The rest of the group were asleep several feet away, curled up in a destroyed building to try and stave off the cold.</p><p>You slowly approached him, kicking up sand as you went.</p><p>He glanced down at you before scoffing. “Go back to the others,”</p><p>The wind kicked up and you shivered, hugging yourself tightly. “Toboe and Hige are too clingy in their sleep.” While that <em>was</em> technically true, you didn’t mind their clinginess since they were like brothers to you, but you much preferred to be close to Tsume while you slept. His earthy scent always made you feel safe and it was a rare commodity since he rarely slept with you.</p><p>The wind howled around you and you shivered, curling up at the base of the pillar. Tsume exhaled in annoyance before jumping down, making an indent in the sand as he landed in front of you. His golden eyes met yours and you smiled, patting the sand beside you. You could see the internal debate in his eyes, but he finally gave in, settling down beside you.</p><p>With a smile, you snuggled up to his side, deeply inhaling his scent. He may be a loner, but he’ll always have a soft spot for you.</p><p>━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>